


and things were looking like a movie

by saney



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soulmates, please don't judge, pretty rubbish tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saney/pseuds/saney
Summary: "My soulmate won’t stop listening to music at 2am. 2am! Do they know sleep exists?"Mike Wheeler is the first of his friends to receive his soul lyric and hear his soulmate's music, but he's not too pleased.





	and things were looking like a movie

Soulmates have **the lyric** on them. The one you heard when you first found out together you were meant to be. You get the lyric at 15, and that’s when you start hearing them. Well, what they listen to. You and your soulmate both have the same lyric on them, and you will always hear the song they’re listening to.

 

Mike thought this was bullshit. What if your soulmate were to never stop listening to music? What if they only listened to… _country music_. Mike thought the idea of it was repulsive on it’s own, and the night he turned 15, he knew he was in for a long ride. His soulmark showed up, but he didn’t know the song. ‘And things were looking like a movie’ was written in a rough font on his arm. He didn’t really know who to ask for what song it was from. And he’d already noticed the faint sounds of punk rock. It could have been worse, he hears Will, Max and El play it all the time. This song sounds like it’s from The Clash, Will’s favourite band. Rock The Casbah? He could only assume, he wasn’t a huge fan. He’d have to ask Will how to impress the person when he found out who it was. But it’s 2am, and Mike’s already pissed.

 

The hours went past as Mike heard more and more of his soulmate’s music taste. From what he could tell, he didn’t think his soulmate ever stopped listening to music. For a brief minute, he could hear a bit of Gloria Gaynor’s I Will Survive, which was a pleasant change of sound. His friends were coming over in about ten minutes for a birthday gathering, and suddenly the music stopped. He was almost relieved in a way. When Will and El arrived, Will was immediately drawn to the lyrics imprinted on his skin.

“Is that the Talking Heads?” He questioned excitedly.

“You’d know better than me Will.”

“It’s And She Was! I love that song so much.” Seeing Will get so excited for him was adorable, he almost wished the shorter boy were his soulmate.

“They should be your soulmate, not mine. I was graced with Rock The Casbah on repeat at 2am.”

Will’s face was beaming, and honestly, Mike didn’t know why he was paired with this person. It should have been Will.

But the strangest thing that Mike had noticed, was once the whole party had arrived. Will’s humming of the very same disco song he’d heard just a few hours ago made him very confused.

 

~

The 2am thing was obviously something regular for this person. Annoyed? Mike? No.

His friends crowding him, asking about his soul lyric and soulmates music seemed intruding and very odd, but he thought it was funny at times.

“Tell us about your soulmate Mike!” Dustin begged. All of his friends were younger than him, so he was the only one with any knowledge of what having a soulmate was like. Thank god Will will get the attention soon.

“Please!” El pleaded. They all put on puppy dog faces and he decided to just rant.

“My soulmate won’t stop listening to music at 2am. 2am! Do they know sleep exists?”

“Fuck yeah!” Max seemed relieved, for some reason.

“What?”

“I’m not your soulmate, thank fuck.” Her feelings were mutually shared with him, although they had become friends, he’d never want to be her soulmate.

“Me neither.” Dustin added. The rest of the party shared the sentiment apart from Will, who’d gone quiet. Mike didn’t think anyone else had noticed, and didn’t want to bring it up, he hated Will being uncomfortable. He wouldn’t mind Will being his soulmate, Mike had always thought Will was really handsome. And sweet. And the way he smiled made Mike’s insides have a flurry of emotions. But Will probably wasn’t his soulmate. Although 2am jamming sessions didn’t seem too far a reach for it to be Will.

 

But Will probably wasn’t his soulmate.

 

~

 

Mike had noticed his soulmate had been listening to a lot more sad songs, and he didn’t know what to do to cheer them up. He didn’t know if his soulmate was 15 yet, so he didn’t think listening to comforting songs would help. He did anyway, even if his soulmate was a piece of shit insomniac. It didn’t appear to help though. So Mike just gave up and listened to another song about life being shit.

 

Will also appeared to be down recently, which is odd, because his 15th was coming up in just over a week. Watching him be so down made Mike’s heart weep. He hated it. Fuck he hated it. Will seemed to have lost his light. And Mike didn’t know why. He wouldn’t bother Will with it. He knew Will liked space. And although his heart felt like it was going to stop beating every time he saw Will upset, he had to do what Will wants him to.

 

~

It was March 21st, the night before Will's birthday. Mike had started really hoping he'd find out Will was his soulmate. He'd been thinking about how he always needed to protect Will, and how absolutely fantastic Will was. He'd change a room's atmosphere from bad to celestial in an instant just by existing. His eyes were oceans of pain, yet beauty. Mike thought Will was the embodiment of perfection. His soulmate had finally shifted to some more exciting music. Still punk rock, but exciting nevertheless. 

 

The later the night got, the closer the hour came to 12, the less the music played. Mike wondered what had happened. His soulmate's music comforted him, even though he never thought it'd be his genre. Around 11:45, the music stopped. It never stopped. Mike waited for it to come back. He waited for a very long time. Even until 2am, their usual listening time. But the familiar sounds of Dead Kennedys never came. And for some strange reason, this hurt Mike. It helped him through his parent's arguments from down the stairs. They weren't each other's soulmates, but they married anyway. Mike always felt bad for whoever their soulmates were, considering his parents were the most annoying people he knew. So he decided to play Rock The Casbah on his walkman in place of his soulmate at around quarter past 2.

 

His soulmate didn't play anymore music that night.

~

Will was having a relaxed get together with the Party for his birthday. Mike wasn't insanely excited, but was curious about Will's soulmate nevertheless. The Party were swarming him, like they'd swarmed Mike previously. But he didn't appear to talk about his soulmate all too much. 

"The person doesn't really seem to listen to a lot of music really. A little disappointing, although I did find them also listening to Rock The Casbah at like just gone 2? Mike, our soulmates must be friends!" Will joked, although something in Will's tone was off. And Mike felt off, because he was also playing the same song at the same time.

 

Could he be...?

 

No.

After a while, the rest of the Party had left. They'd had a few laughs, but they all had a big test coming up, and needed to study. Will and Mike were left listening to whatever song Will had randomly playing. He'd noticed how much happier Will seemed today, and tried to be happy despite his soulmates lack of appearance. However, this all changed.

Suddenly, he was hearing his song. And She Was. He hadn't noticed it at first, he was more focused on the nervous look on Will's face. Mike had been listening to the song in the brief periods between his soulmate's jamming sessions. It immediately evoked a reaction from Mike.

_'No time to think about what to tell them'_

"Will... what's your lyric?" He asked, remembering he didn't actually find out.

_'No time to think about what she's done.''_

"Well, it's..." He seemed hesitant for some reason, Mike didn't know why.

_'and she was'_

"It's uh..."

_'and she was looking at herself'_

"Just tell me Will." What did he have to hide?

 

Will rolled up his sleeve, at the very same time as the lyric played.

_'and things were looking like a movie''_

"Holy shit." Mike had a lot of emotions.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me." Will seemed to feel bad about being Mike's soulmate, yet Mike believed there was no reason for him to be.

"Will, you're all I could have wanted in a soulmate!"

"But I'm really annoying when I play music at 2am!"

"Will, you listening to music at 2am is what keeps me going for the rest of the day."

Mike didn't really know much about picture-perfect moments, but his timing with their song was perfect. Right as the song played ' _missing enough to feel alright_ ', he kissed Will. He thought kissing Will must've been the greatest thing he's ever experienced. His whole body just felt  _perfect_. Every cell in his body was buzzing with love and passion. His heart was on cloud 9, he felt overjoyed at the sensation. Mike knew this is what love is like.

 

He loves his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a filler one-shot because I'm working on a 3 part story. I hope you liked it, I may one day write a sequel with Elmax, henclair (is that the ship name? I'm such a fake fan oml) and jopper (I will do jopper justice in one of these fanfics one day, I promise). I probably won't write a sequel though. Tell me what you guys think! The first chapter of my new series should be up within the next two weeks, if I get my ass up and be productive.


End file.
